


As I lay here dying

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Dying is painful. Dying when the one you love looks down at you is even worse.





	As I lay here dying

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my ongoing fictions at the moment for various reasons. Will write when I feel more inspired to do so...

As I lay here dying I can see the two of you staring down at me. One of you loved me... 

He is not looking at me now. Kira is grinning down at me as my heart stutters in my chest. I wish I could speak to him one more time but it is clear to me in these last moments he is no longer here. 

Kira has taken over and my Light Yagami is gone. Dying is oddly relaxing, especially when you know you are dying with the truth in front of your eyes. I was not wrong. I have never been wrong. I should try and take some comfort in that, but I can't.

I can't breath now, it hurts too much to even try. The bells ring in my ears and I can just make out that hideous red gleam in your eyes. 

I miss the soft amber. 

"Ryuzaki!"

My name? No, Light-Kira, you know my real name. You've had it written down. 

My eyes slip closed and I dellude myself one last time that you loved me. 

Wet. Tears on my face? Are you crying? 

Are you-

 

*******************

'Sixteen white roses.   
Four cups of tea.   
Eight letters.   
L Lawliet'

Light closes his eyes and tries to sleep. In the darkness he can feel those deep eyes staring at him. The weight of their stare crushes him and he rolls onto his back with a tired sigh. 

Back to counting then. 

'45 small indentations in the plaster of the ceiling.   
7 times Ryuk has laughed at me.   
3 times I have whispered his name'

"I guess that old saying is true, eh, Light? Never know what you've got until it's gone!"

Light squeezed his eyes shut against the glee in that raspy voice. He knew what he had in L. What he had was exhilarating, forbidden, dangerous... 

What he had with L was love. 

All that was left to do now was to burry what was left of it and concentrate on his new world... 

 

*******************

I can't believe it has come to this. Me, God of the New World, dirty and bleeding out on a stairway. 

I failed, and part of me doesn't even care anymore. I haven't cared for anything since the day he died. 

Will it hurt when I die? Did it hurt him? Ryuk will write my name, I am certain of it. I saw the look in his eyes when that white-haired brat addressed him. He found my defeat as amusing as my earlier triumphs. 

Perhaps I am not a God. God's do not die in warehouses, riddled with bullets and with hearts shattered in pieces. I see now I never was a God to begin with. 

What did they call it when a hero dies due to their own faults? Hubris? Yes. Hubris. This is my downfall and I will die as all humans must. 

The golden rays of the sunset, my last one, filter in through a broken window and my heart jumps in my chest. I see him. Those dark, forlorn eyes. He's here! 

He seems hesitent for a moment, one finger curled to his lip in deliberation. Then he steps forward into the light. 

"L"

He smiles thinly as I croak out his name. Am I hallucinating? 

"Light"

Pain flares through my chest and my eyes widen in alarm. I can scarecely suck in a breath as adreninline and pain flood my system. 

"Are you dying as Light or Kira?"

The pain is so intense I have to grit my teeth against it. I smiled down at him when he died. He frowns down at me, no victory evident in his solemn gaze. 

"Light... " I manage to answer around a lungful of air. This hurts, this hurts so much! 

He smiles and it blinds me. My breathcatches in my throat and I decide seeing him smile down at me is the perfect final sight for me. 

My eyes slip closed and I sense more than feel him lean closer to me. His lips ghost over mine as my heart throbs for the very last time. 

"Then I will see you in Mu, Light Yagami"


End file.
